


[Podfic] Elves Behaving Badly

by Chantress



Category: AO3 Tags, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Found Poetry, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: really gay elvesFinwian dramamonstersFeanorian political shenanigansI apologize to the ghost of JRR Tolkien(Found poetry made from AO3 tags. As if the Silmarillion wasn't already full of drama.)





	[Podfic] Elves Behaving Badly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elves Behaving Badly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716874) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



**Title:** Elves Behaving Badly  
**Author:** various; arranged by Chantress  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairings:** various mentioned and implied  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:03:53, mp3  
**Warnings:** Elven shenanigans and an F-bomb

Download link: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f44bmhbf6ctxqn8/Elves_Behaving_Badly.mp3/file)


End file.
